Absorbent products such as sanitary towels, panty liners and incontinence pads are intended to be worn in close contact with the body of the wearer. In this connection, such an absorbent product is usually arranged inside the briefs of the wearer and is kept in contact with the body during use by pressure from the briefs. However, it has become much more common for women to wear what are known as thongs, that is to say briefs in which the rear part of the crotch portion is very narrow. In this connection, sanitary towels, panty liners and incontinence pads which are designed to fit in conventional briefs have proved to be virtually impossible to fasten in a thong in such a manner that the towel or the panty liner sits correctly in relation to the body of the wearer and is moreover held in position throughout use. Furthermore, thongs are often worn for aesthetic reasons because they are virtually invisible even under clinging clothes and do not give rise to unsightly edge lines or creases in the clothes. With a conventional absorbent product, which projects beyond the edges of the thong, a large part of the desired aesthetic effect of wearing a thong is of course lost. Absorbent products have therefore been produced, which are adapted to the shape of a thong. Such absorbent products are described in SE 9803981-1, WO 97139713 and SE 9901758-4. However, the special triangular shape with a very narrow rear portion, which is necessary in order that a product can fit in a thong, means that the surface area available for absorption is relatively small. The risk of leakage is then great if the absorption body is not capable of catching and absorbing all the bodily fluid discharged.
One object of the invention is therefore to provide an absorbent product which is suitable for use together with a thong and which affords a high degree of leakproofness. Another object of the invention is to produce an absorbent product which is flexible, comfortable and inconspicuous to wear.